The Princess and the Nerd
by SilverRain3
Summary: Okay, I'll just say this story has a makeover theme, but not quite what you might expect. U/M


The Princess and the Nerd  
  
SilverRain  
  
  
  
Hey out there! If you're reading this it means that you like my stories!! So Yay!!!! for me!!!!!!!!! Yes, yes, I know, I should be working on "The Story" or, at least, "Um…. untitled?" But ideas just keep popping up in my head. Can I help it if I'm a frickin' genius? ^_~ I might even start writing another story soon. (I haven't thought of appropriate title yet.) But for now-  
  
Ta, ta! I'll write more soon (yeah right!), so be on the lookout!  
  
Disclaimer: Wha-? Me? Lil' ol' me? Of course I don't own Sailor Moon! Duh!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~USAGI@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"I'm SOOO late! *pant* Just down the hall. *pant* I hope the bell doesn't-" *BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!*  
  
"Aaaaagh!!!!!! That cursed thing!" Usagi sped up. The blond was nothing more than a white and blue blur with two golden pigtails streaming behind. 'Who invented school anyways?! If I ever get my hands on them I'll-'  
  
*Crash!!*  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed male voice as he came crushing down on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Usagi landing hard on her butt.  
  
"Gomen! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She gasped. Usagi looked at her victim. First thing she saw were clean but old dark blue shoes, then horrible, baggy, brown pants and finally PINK button-down shirt. 'That guy seriously needs some fashion advice,' Usagi thought. But she also noted some feeble potential there, too. The guy had jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. Except they were hidden by a pair of huge, ugly, plastic glasses. And his hair had been gelled back, making him look nerdy and unattractive. 'Geez! How much gel did he put there anyways? The whole thing?!'  
  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~MAMORU@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
As I looked at the girl in front of me I remembered her. We were in the same chemistry class. What was her name? Bunny…Serena…Moon? Oh yeah, she's Tsukino Usagi! She was a pretty, semi-popular girl. Which was more than you can say about me. I'm Chiba Mamoru and I'm sixteen, nerdy, and ignored. Yeah, it always shocks people how casual I am about my being a nerd. I'm just used to it. That's how people remember me. That's what I am. So what's the use of denying it? Anyways…I looked at her once more as I felt her eyes on me. She seemed to be studying my attire, then my face. I decided to do the same. She was wearing pink skirt (which now rode up to her mid-thigh and showed of her incredibly long, creamy legs, by the way.), a pink, flowery, sleeveless top, and pink high-heels. Man, does she love that color or what? She had sky blue eyes and golden hair. She also had the most unique hairstyle I've ever seen. It was like…like…two meatballs on top of her head with ponytails hanging from them. Generally she was cute, even though I don't like the type. You know, sugary-sweet, overhyper teenager. I like girls that are classy. Like Beryl. She had red hair and green eyes. She was sophisticated and stylish. My type of chick. Not that I'd really ever have a date with her. She was very popular. But, hey! The guy can dream. Usagi's "Oh My God!" interrupted my thoughts. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean-"  
  
"That's Ok, actually, I'm used to it." I uttered. Of course I'm used to it! People are always shoving me. They think it's fun to see me try to gather my books from the floor. It's not like I couldn't defend myself or something, I mean, I'm tall and kind of strong. It's their social status that keeps me quiet. I'm probably one of the most nerdish people at school. And they…they are mostly jocks. And that means VERY popular.  
  
As I though about all this, Usagi started to collect her books, which were on the floor. I started picking up mine, too. "Hey, aren't you in my math class?" she suddenly asked. "Actually, it's chemistry." I corrected her. "Oh. Sorry." I just nodded. "Well, I'm Tsukino Usagi." "I know." I said. She remained quiet. Was she waiting for me to introduce myself? Nah, not likely. I mean, why would she be interested in ME? I introduced myself anyways. "Chiba Mamoru." "Oh yeah, now I remember you." She said, smiling.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~USAGI@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I did remember him now. He was the class nerd. I heard Beryl making fun of him just yesterday. She was telling her snobby friends how her boyfriend, Ricky, mocked Mamoru, who didn't answer him, only gathered his fallen books and ran away, like a weak person he is. Now, I didn't think about this quiet the same way. As I surveyed the person in front of me, I could tell he could have stood up for himself. He looked pretty strong. And I could still feel how hard was his chest when I slammed into him running to my classroom. Oh My God! My classroom! I'm late!  
  
With that I feverishly picked up the last of my books and sped away.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Please review/mail me your comments/compliments/flames. (Not too much of the last plz! ^_~) All for now.  
  
Buh-buy,  
  
SilverRain.  
  
P.S. I have no clue what expressions guys use when they think. Sorry. 


End file.
